


Drive or Die

by Silberwing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Angry Sex, Bisexuality, Cars, Enemy Lovers, F/M, FemalexMale, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Street Racing, blackmailing, enemy to lovers, humansonly, illegalstreetracing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing
Summary: Gavin Reed is a rising star in street racing. Driving his is love and passion and for nothing he would give it up...the deal which one day was made by the biggest boss of car industry called Nines, would be a perfect opportunity to bring himself further up...or was it just a trap to build up his own control?





	1. Prolog

White thick dust, stinking after burning rubber and stinging exhaust, twirled up into the sky and surrounded the squeaking wheels for just a second before the powerful engine of the olive green 2015 Ford Mustang GT headed fowards. The car growling like an hungry monster in want for speed and the bitter taste of asphalt. This beast of a car wasn't alone on the dark hot street, three others were next to his side, but the steaming engine gave them no chance to catch up. 

The brown haired racer behind the steering wheel of this american beauty, with a significant scar over his nose, laughed loud and snickered wildly. "Eat the street, fucker!" he called out and felt the beloved adrenaline rush pumping through his heart and blood, every time he was feeling the street under the black wheels of his car. The street under them flew by smoothly, his car taking every turn and curve easily without losing contact or control over it. 

The power of the growling engine pressed him tight back into his seat, but it just made him feel more alive. There was nothing more which gave him this feeling of freedom and independence as his car, the speed and the street. 

He saw the other racers falling back after a quick look into his rearview mirror and a laugh once again escaped his lips, racing off with the sun in his back and the street in front of his future.

He won once again and sometimes it was way too easy, but hey, who would complain about a good race? Not he.   
With a new thick bundle of money he drove back home, into his own service station next to his home. The engine growled loud from the echo around but died down soon, when he turned off the car and got outside. Three of his closest friends, Mira, Conan and Cain where also there and worked on their own cars. Conan and Cain were twins but their taste in cars couldn't be more different even the brothers looked absolutely identical.

While Conan preferred American muscle cars like he himself and Mira, his brother loved german cars. The white Audi R8 V10 Spider was shining bright as always and stood at the exact same position like everyday. Cain wasn't into illegal street racing like the others but that was okay. He managed all their races, money, the service station and repairing from their cars. He was more than useful off the street even he was a talented driver. Conan drove a beautiful wine red Chevrolet Camaro in matt finish and Mira got herself a turquoise painted Corvette Stingray. Non of them ever changed their cars, not even after a terrible accident they all were in one time or another. They just built them completely new up. Those cars were their lives and that was, what Gavin loved the most about his crew. Their love for cars and the wish after freedom. 

When he finally walked towards them, Mira smirked at him with a knowing glance in her eyes. "Oh oh oh let's see...our great Mr. Gavin Reed won once again a spectacular race!" She stated cheerfully and walked around her car to lean against the bonnet. 

"Absolutely right," he smirked back and kissed her cheek as a greating. He zipped his black overall open which was full with padges of all kind of signs, words and insults. The biggest and his absolute favorite one was the biggest on his back. A huge middle finger surrounded by the words My mother is faster than you. 

He greeted the other as well and slipped out of his sleeves, letting the overall hanging loosely from his hips when he made his way inside the house right next to station station. Even he got enough of money it wasn't all too big. It got the right seize, was cozy and modern. The last sun of the day floated the complete house and coloured it yellow and orange. Many trophies and prizes found their place on the wall and shelves. Pictures of his first races, with himself, Mira and the twins, a picture of him and his father after he won his first price in the age of 17...good old memories were connected on this wall in his living room and he loved to look at it. 

Familiar laughter echoed through the air after some loud rambling noises and a cursed sigh of pain. Obviously Conan had hurt himself once again. When he thought about it, he was surprised how good this guy could control his car when he was this clumsy outside of it. 

The hours passed by and the voices quieted down until he could hear some footsteps coming up the wooden stairs from outside. He was standing in the kitchen, making some food when Cain and Conan peeked inside with cheeky grins and waved goodbye. "Will see ya tomorrow!" Conan said and after a little wink and laugh of Gavin the two were gone, but Mira stayed. 

She tapped silently inside and sat onto the counter, her usual place when Gavin lit himself up a cigarette while his food was cooking.   
Mira watched him without saying a word, the white smoke twirled up into the air before it disappeared into nothing. Gavin studied her as well and walked slowly closer and soon stood close in front of her. Non of them said anything the whole time. He offered her the cigarette and she took a long drag, never taking her eyes off of him.

Her hands found his hips and pulled him closer and snitched away the cigarette from his hand so dump it into the ashtray. Gavin couldn't tell they were a thing but they couldn't keep their fingers away from each other either. He tipped her chin up softly and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes before he connected their lips and soon his food was forgotten....

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × 

The ocean blue Aston Martin Vanquish drove up into the garage of the huge modern building, the home and office of the boss of bosses: Neil Atkins, but everyone just called him Nines. His blue eyes matched perfectly to the blue finish of his car and the low deep motor sound got a dangerous undertone when his owner was near. His raven black hair was brushed back neatly but a single hair strain was too stubborn and fell loosely over his left eye. He managed all the big racing and car companies. Everything stood under his own control and no one dared to spoke up to him. He was known for his cold and cruel way to get rid of manager and racer if they tried to deal against him. Every race contained one of his own best drivers to make sure the money was his but this guy...this nameless son of a nothing, who just popped up at the racers heaven was a mandrel in his eye. Gavin Reed....this guy was winning one race after another and could play out his own racer easily. It wouldn't be that big of a deal for him and it would interest him like the shit of a baby, if this guy wouldn't drove in his territory. 

Angry he stomped up the hall into the building, the door of his car slammed shut violently and called his best worker at his side.  
"Get me this fucking Reed!" He ordered under a sharp hiss and made clear that it will happen soon.


	2. Let the Race begin

When Gavin woke up the next morning, Mira still laid next to him. Her skin got a beautiful glow in the early morning sun and the blanket around her waist just covered the most important parts. While his fingers danced slowly over her body she blinked her eyes open with a little smile on her lips.   
"Good morning~" she greeted in a light soft morning voice. 

"Good morning....did you sleep well?" he asked and leaned over to peck a kiss from her lips. 

"Yes..very good," her smile grow bigger and crawled slowly on top of him until she laid fully on his also naked body. His hands found a hold on her waist and looked up into her emerald green eyes. She almost got the same green eyes as Conan. His were just a little darker and deeper from the shade. Gavins own eyes got a strong grey-blue colour which, how Mira and all the others always said, could easily look into someones soul. And Cain...Cain got probably the most rare eye colour Gavin ever saw. The twins eyes showed a bright golden touch which could look like melted honey, when he was happy or golden ice, when he was angry. 

Now he was just focused on this beautiful green which twinkled down at him. "What you think of....starting the day with a nice little race?" Oh she definitely knew how to start a day right.. especially after such a good night. 

"Sure...sounds really good to me..." he nearly purred and pecked another deep kiss. They ended up making out again in a soft long way, no lust was mixed under their almost innocent kisses, which reminded of the kiss from a loving passionate couple. 

After both went showering, Mira waited with slightly wet hair leaned against her car, watching Gavin how he slipped into his olive green shirt which matched excellent to his car.

Gavin and Mira knew each other for almost 20 years. They were together in school, grew up next to each other and lived through both their lives. There was nothing they didn't knew about one and the other. Even their first times happened with each other...probably this was the reason why they still were this close together. Even it never was something serious between them and it worked perfectly fine for both. Mira didn't liked it to be truly bond to someone and Gavins only real big love was his car. It was a birthday present to his 18th birthday from his father and he never had changed something on it. Just the colour from a boring black to olive green. Back than this car was some of the modern ones, now it would count as an Oldtimer. But many street racer drove cars from the early 21st century. They were still just the best and looked like the day they were "born". 

"It's still a beauty, isn't it?" she asked with a smile and meant his car. His fingers stroked softly over the bonnet of his little monster and smiled as well at all the memories which connected him to his car. This vehicle was a part of his soul and no one would take this away from him. 

"It is..." he agreed simply before he smirked at Mira. "Do we want to start?" 

"Sure," she agreed and slipped into her own car. The engine of the Corvette purred like a cat. It was loud but nothing compared to his Mustang.

They stood right next to each on the street, the light of the traffic light shining red...both knew the race would start when it hit the colour green and they just waited with an rising excitement.   
They didn't feared the street, not the police, not the cars around them. They were alone on the black stone. Nothing crossed their way and minds.

Both let their engines rev, two hungry beasts fighting against each other for the best performance, top high speed and the lost race of the other. 

Red....

Yellow....

Go!

The wheels squeaked high on the street before they headed forward. The Mustang roared deeply when it was getting faster but the silent Corvette got a quicker acceleration and lead the race for the moment. The Mustang seemed unimpressed by this power and caught up quickly. Thanks to their drivers skills the cars were head height all the time while they drove and passed around other cars on the street, which just wanted to reach their destination like work or the next supermarket. Angry horns yelled after them when they passed them just inches away, but this wasn't close enough for them to be dangerous. This could be closer. 

No red light stopped them, no stop sign. Nothing of this was existing while they drove for freedom and honor. Even friendly races like this meant all or nothing...at least from the meaning. 

The street was moving and dancing under them. Smooth and fast they took the turns, drifted around curves and cars when the finish line was getting closer. It was nothing official but one mile away from Gavins home, there were growing two huge tress across from each other, that was their point of destination. 

With a huge smirk on his lips he kicked down his pedal and made it serious. He just had played with her, now it was over. With another short angry growl the car jumped forward and took the lead, speeding up and Miras jaw fell wide open when she fell back behind him quickly. Her face was to be seen in the review mirror and it was gold worth. Laughing he passed the last meters and crossed the line, droving further to a little lake near this place and Mira knew that he will go there and just followed with a pout. 

Her car door slammed shut when she met up with Gavin who leaned snickering against his car. "That was unfaaaaair!" she pouted and poked his chest. This place was quite and beautiful and barely a soul appeared at this lake.

"No its not! I was just better, like always," he winked and couldn't stop laughing about her pouting lips. 

And even they were alone, no one noticed that someone was watching them.

"No, unfair," she insisted and crossed her arms. "You could've let me win since it was my idea!" she stuck out her tongue and just made him laugh more. Softly he cupped her chin and tipped it up. 

"No," he smirked and kissed her softly. "Now let us drive back, I'm hungry," he stated amused and after another kiss she let go of him.

"Fine...but you will cook," she chirped when she walked back to her car and drove off. Gavin stayed a while longer and let his gaze travel over the calm blue lake down to his feet. Deep green trees were growing all around, nice little beaches laid untouched next to it and were kissed by the soft waves every now and then. 

He heard the footsteps behind himself way too late when the lake turned dark and his vision disappeared...

× × × × × × × × × ×× × × × × × × × ×

His head was hurting when he woke again, but his eyes were still blinded by some sort of cloth around his head. Felt like someone had wrapped a pillowcase around him. Whatever his captor had planned, this thing which blinded his eyes was absolutely unnecessary... Gavin could still make out some lines of the surroundings, like the reception in the large wide hall and the elevator where they were standing in front now.

It took foreeeeeever to reach the highest floor of the office building were Nines sat on the edge of his desk. One leg tangled over the board while his eyes were darted outside. The soft ping of the elevator told him everything he needed to know and just then, Gavins captor took of his mask and pushed him harshly into the room. Gavin just answered with a deep angry growl when he stumbled forward and glared at the guy behind him, but before he could've done something, Nines called out.  
"Mr Reed! What a pleasure to meet you," he greeted and didn't even saw the necessary to be polite to him.

His head turned around to the cold but still soft voice when he spotted the boss of this company. Of course he had heard already about Nines, but his opinion about this snob wasn't the highest. "Yes?" Gavin simply answered and walked over to him. "What do you want, dickhead? I guess there has to be a reason why you kidnapped me?" he asked and gave the same effort as Nines in being friendly. And his head was still hurting like a bitch from that hit. 

"Charming..." Nines muttered slighlty annoyed. "Well...when we are already this directly to each other I should get to the point. You...are in my way. And I don't like that," he stated cold and rose from his place, straighten his tie and walked a little closer towards Gavin. Their looks were as different as day and night. The logo on Gavins olive green shirt was already washed out and not clearly to be seen anymore, his black jeans ripped open and tore apart. His dark grey chucks were dirty and used down but he still liked them. Nines wore an expensive neat dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. The leather of his shoes was spotless and the Rolex watch on his wrist showed his wealth even more. 

"Oh is that so? And how it comes? I'm not selling anything, I'm just driving," he smirked. "And I hardly believe that a snob like you even knows how to drive a car properly," 

Nines decided to ignore the last comment. "The point is... your driving, if you want to call it like that. I can't stand it when some is winning in my territory, Mr. Reed," he growled his dangerous calm words. 

"Oooh....you're territory? I didn't know that someone claimed the streets for himself," he huffed and crossed his arms. "What do i care about it?" he asked. "It's my street, my races. If you can't drive fast enough it's not my problem. Or...your workers, who ever is driving for you asshole, " 

"It's no matter for you who is driving for me...because...now, you will drive for me," he smirked. Gavin hardly believed this and just rolled his eyes. 

"Sure dipshit...I think I'm done here," he snarled and wanted to leave but was was quickly faced hard against the wall. Nines was standing close behind him, his elbow painful pressed into his spine, his lips just inches away from his ear.

"No...no...no. You misunderstood me...this wasn't a question. This was an order. I know enough of your useless little life to crush every of your little dreams....I can ruin your whole life just with a fingersnap...I wouldn't mess with me, Mr. Reed...there are things which better should stay a secret...don't you think?" With this, Nines let go of him but Gavin was frozen in place. He couldn't know about it....he couldn't! No one knew about it... Nines knew he got him where he wanted him to be...just like planned.

"So....I hope I can count on your cooperation?" he asked and straighten his tie. Gavin turned around but his eyes trained on the ground in shock.   
"What was that? I couldn't hear you..." Nines mocked and waited for the answer. Slowly Gavin lifted his head up and glared daggers at the boss.

"Yes....you can count on me," he growled and made Nines smirk in satisfaction.

"Good...then go...I will call you when I need you. Don't worry...I know how to reach you," he waved him out and walked back to the desk. Gavin did his best to get out of this building as fast as he could.

He couldn't tell anyone from his meeting with Nines...not if he got things against him which he could use. And this was just another plan of the boss. Keeping Gavin quiet without having it said out loud. The racer didn't knew that he already played along his cards when he hurried out and tried to find back to his car.  
How should he explain this to Mira that he was gone for so long without seeming suspicious.

Okay...deep breaths....deeeeep breaths. Everything is fine...he just hit you off guard with it. He can't do anything...calm down...just play along and find a way out of this shit! he warned himself and calmed slowly down. It was a long way back to his car and home wo he better started to walk...ew....


	3. Cars and Threats

After two hours he finally was back home. It wasn't necessary to try to cover up the sound of his car, it was way too loud anyways, but he was greeted by whole hearted laughter coming out of his house. 

Conan, Cain and Mira leaned over the table in the big living room and were discussing about the next race which was coming up this night. Conans finger draw the line over the map, where they would drive along.  
"That's cops territory. There will be so many of them..and at least seven other drivers if not more," he informed and had marked the start with a red X. 

"So...we will have a lot of fun this night?" Mira smirked and studied the map for the racetrack.

"Much of it," he agreed and looked up when Gavin joined their talk. Luckily Mira didn't seemed to be upset, though a little glance of worry ran through her eyes which she covered up in some jokes, but he knew it was there.

"Hey Gav...what happened? Didn't found the way back?" he just rolled his eyes amused and nodged her shoulder softly when he sat down next to her.

"Haha. No I haven't....you know how easy I get distracted by the street and I just wanted to drive a little longer," that sounds plausible and seemed to settle her down a little.

"Okay...but just because of the call of the street I had to made breakfast myself," she pouted and earned an amused snort from Cain.

"Liaaaaar. We made breakfast!" the older one of the twins snickered.

"No! Cain! I wanted him to feel bad!" she whined and soon they fell back into a playful discussion. Amused he rose from his place and let them alone to pick something up to eat...but at the memory of earlier he didn't felt like it anymore. He excused himself from the others for another shower and was gone.

While the water was running hot, he stripped down his clothes and watched himself in the mirror. He hardly believed that hot water could help him to ease the ice cold feeling he had settled down in his guts, since Nines had threaten him with telling the truth to the others, if he wasn't obeying...

Would it be over with this maniac if I'm just telling the truth myself? They will hate me..but would he really stop? Would he go further and even hurt them?....more and more dark thoughts clouded his mind when he stepped into the little cabin and let himself drench in water. Nines was no man to mess with and even Gavin had to watch out but as long he knew the others were save from this asshole, he would do a shit not giving his best to show this guy how much he hated him. 

The night came too soon and he had calmed down this much that he had forgotten about Nines already when he arrived at the full streets, filled with cars and people. Loud music echoed through the speakers of the cars trunks and the racer were talking and making bets under each other. Gavin, Conan and Mira parked their cars on their positions, Cain a little behind at the side. The people turned around at the quartet and cheered loud.

Smirking Gavin waved back and enjoyed the fame with every fibre of his body. His black overall was fitting perfectly while he greeted his fans and friends. "Hey yo, what's up? All good? Great!" he laughed and greeted one by one with clapping hands and hugs. Two excited...reeaaaally sexy dressed fangirls came towards him to take a picture, and who would say no to this view? But a guy in this dress he wouldn't had mind either. He was swimming at both sides so he always had his fun....if he took himself the time of meeting new people, but mostly he stayed with Mira. He knew her the best and it was much easier. Now he enjoyed the simple spotlight and the people around and chatted with other races. 

When the sun was setting down, they took their places inside their cars and waited for the start. He saw Mira and Conan speaking to each other through their open windows and their excitement was easy to be seen.   
But he ignored this all and took deep breaths in and out, focusing only on the street, the steering wheel under his fingers and the pedal under his foot. The cheering and music died down around him until there was nothing more than himself, his car and the street...he was fully in his element....until the moment the free speakerphone of his car went on and showed an unknown number on the display. The ringtone sounded way too loud in his moment so he picked it up, already knowing who called him.   
"Yes?" He asked and his voice dropped in anger.

"Aah Mr. Reed...I hope I don't bother you," Nines snickered and knew exactly what he was doing to the racer. "I will make it short. This race will be a tough time for you, but I want you to get my money and bring it too me, you know what will happen if not!" Nines ordered cold.

"Though time? Why so? It's just a normal race?" Gavin asked confused and could hear the evil smirk in Nines voice at the next words.

"Mmh...just saying. I will see you tonight," he simply finished and hung up. This...left no good feeling in his stomach. Nines just had told him what he already knew...was he-

He was cut of by the flag waving in front off him and growling engines of the opponents cars which headed forward. He completely had overseen the start and cursed himself for letting Nines get under his skin this easily.  
He stomped his foot down and tried to keep the contact to the others, he couldn't fall back. Not because of this simple talk.  
They had to drive 7 miles through half of the town. In total they were ten racers and he had fallen back behind four others. One of them was Conan, Mira behind himself. But he got no time to think about it when he already heard the first sirens of the police car. 

That was fast... Gavin thought in worry and the sounds. They already had driven this track but it always took half of the miles until they got an idea of the race. And the amount of police cars behind him stole his breath. "Holy Fuck!" He cursed out loud when he spotted the caravan behind them and all the others saw them too. Now this race turned into pure surviving and he got the dull feeling that this was Nines fault...the boss didn't care if he got his money or not, he wanted to destroy the racer! But not with him, not with Gavin! Even he hated it to lose his money to this Bastard, but he wouldn't lose his life outside here just because he thought he could beat the brunette this easily.

The first racers chicken out and turned their cars to get away and soon there were only five racers left and he knew that Conan and Mira still would be at his side, but still he couldn't reach the lead, Conan was on the second position and he was near to pass him when a violent bump into his car let his wheels lose the contact of the street for a second.   
A completely black painted police car had slammed into his backside and tried to push him from the street. These guys were no normal police...everyone felt that and even Mira and Conan gave up on their race and just tried to keep their cars on the street. They were surrounded and hell they really got into a though time.  
He got no head for the the racer on first position at the moment, first he needed to get out of this death claw from police. The cops crowed the little crew together when Gavin grabbed his walkie talkie to stay in contact with Mira and Conan, his eyes switched between his digital map and the street when he yelled his orders throw the little black box.   
"Go right, we have to get out if here!"

He saw how the Corvette and Camaro followed his order and drove right, they sped up, passing and circling around civil cars when they tried to get away but as soon as they had pass the alley, new cops were there.

"Fuck! Under the bridge and separate! We have to lose them!" 

"Understood! I'll go left," Conan answered and with squeaking wheels he disappeared around the corner, along with some cops. Mira turned right once again and Gavin headed straight forward, under a bridge and back to the highway. The straight line of the street helped him to reach highspeed and lost some cops behind but he noticed the black cars too late which slammed into his sides once again, and it didn't felt gentle. 

He was losing the track again but still had to win, he took a hard turn, stomped on his break to leave the highway. The move was too sudden for his persecutors and passed him when he drove off and turned sharp left to get back into the race.

2 miles left and he had to reach the first position. He avoided loud and angry honking cars which he was passing with 100mph in full traffic. 

1 mile...

1 mile and he already saw the back light of the first place....and luckily nothing to be seen of his persecutors. 

I have to get him, I have to get him, I have to get him! his teeth gritted together when he speed up. 

100mph...

110mph...

120mph...

Closer, closer and closer. 

Just a few metres...just...a bit! 

Inches away from the finish line he headed forward and took the lead, winning this thing but nothing filled him with joy when he brought his car to a sudden halt and jumped out. The adrenaline of the cops fell down and was replaced by deep anger when he looked the finish of his car up and down. Deep scratches buried into the metal and had ripped open the olive green tone all along the sides.

Conan and Mira arrived behind him and looked in disbelief over his car. Non of the cops had touched their own, which made it even more surprising to see Gavins baby like this. 

"What happened?" she asked highly confused and stroked along the destroyed finish. But Gavin didn't said a word when he grabbed the money, ignoring the cheering and clapping fans and sat back in his car, giving a head start and drove off.

"Gavin!" she called after him and was even more confused at his behavior. He never was like this before.

Nines just waited for the good old ping of his elevator when Gavin stormed in, in pure anger and hate.  
"You damn asshole! What have you done to my car!? Those fucking Bastards were yours, right?!" he growled and yelled at him when he slammed his money on the ground in front of his feet.

But Nines stayed absolutely calm and just straighten his tie. "Maybe...maybe not, who knows. What matters is that you brought my money. Congratulations, your secret is save with me," he smirked coldly and that pissed Gavin off even more.

"Good! Can I go now, dickhead?!" he wanted to know and snarled at the higher positioned man in front of him.

"No....no I don't think so," Nines answered calm but the coldness never disappeared from his tongue. He walked towards Gavin and cupped his chin to make him look in the eyes. "Why should I let you go? You are gold worth, Mr. Reed...why should I lose this chance? And yes...those men were mine...they will follow you with each race until I know that I can count on your pure loyalty..." he whispered and stroked along his overall. "I want to be honest to you... just because you're working for me, doesn't mean I want the best for you. I'm saying this to make your stubborn ass clear that you're mine now. I can...and I will destroy you if you won't listen to my words. And I mean...everything. See the scratches as a little warning if you should think you could lose a race on purpose to get your head out of here..." 

Gavin glared at him the best he could but the threat even crawled under his own skin...

He really mean it....he will do more than just telling it... 

Nines saw how Gavins resistance slipped but Gavin wouldn't make it this easy for him either.  
"Don't you think I will play along like a sweet little puppy! You will feel soon enough that you won't take me on a leash to play your slut!" he snarled towards the boss and slapped his hands away from his uniform. 

"Oooh...you will be my slut," he laughed promising and turned back around to sit on his desk. "I think we are done for tonight....oh and just so you know...there is a big event this weekend...so you better bring your car back in shape," he smirked towards his window but Gavin didn't answered when he turned around and left the house again. He would have slammed the door shut if there would have been a stupid door he could slam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I have the feeling that those chapters are too shoooort 🙈😱 I really have to make them longer...


	4. My Crew, my Family

He couldn't expect something else than seeing Conan, Cain and Mira worried walking up and down in their service station. Some new cars from other racers were there too and waited for some good tuning only his station offered. It was another, stable way of earning money. The parts for his own car and the rest of them were coming from the best sellers across the country, most of them around Detroit, were under the control of Nines. But that was a fact he already had forgotten over the time. Everyone knew Nines in this scene, of course they do, but everyone was suspicious of the big boss. The prices were still fair and the delivery fast of the companies but there always was something odd about him... this cold cruel behaviour of Nines. He was never accused for any murder or body harm but they all knew that the neatly boss got his dark violent secrets. Sure Gavins secret was nothing compared to this, since it wasn't something brutal but he always prayed the way of life without lying. He never does it and hated people who did it, especially in his surroundings...but he had lied. Once...and this lie was the foundation of his life and the actions which followed it.

He knew that Nines was a perfect liar but for some reason he really had the feeling that the boss told the truth earlier. He wanted to destroy him, one way or another, and that he really told him that, send a cold shiver down his spine. Don't get him wrong, Nines was for him and many others a really good looking guy and would he be one of them...who knows, things would be different but in this life, he never would want to be in the same room with Nines longer than he had to. He just could pray that this won't go into a crazy direction. But he also know that he had to play along to keep his family safe...

Now he got other worries when he parked his car and got out of it.   
Instantly Mira walked over and observed the damaged finish. 

"Hell, Gavin. What happened? What kind of cops did you had stuck on your ass?" she asked confused and absolutely perplexed. Even the chassis was scratched and ripped open. 

"I don't know, man, some stupid assholes," he grunted and took of his overall halfway again. 

"Dammit....I never saw them doing such a shit. You can tell from luck they didn't crashed you into something,"

Oh would you know I close I was getting crashed into something... he thought bitterly.

"But this will take a lot of work. We have to welding it, sanding the surface to get it smooth again and then I have to pick out and mix on the right tones of shades for the green. Luckily we still got enough foundation," she stated when she was done with observing and look up and Gavin. "We can start right in the morning?" she asked offering. But Gavin was too angry to see his car like this, his baby, and he still needed a distraction from all this. He could tell with ease that all got other questions on their tongue laying but he couldn't and didn't wanted to answer them. 

"No...I will start now so we can do the painting tomorrow," he answered after a moment of thinking and scratched the scar over his nose. 

"Oh okay, do you want any help?" 

"No...go home, you all. I need some time alone," he said and stood himself with his arms against the bonnet.  
Mira looked worried and sadly over to Conan and Cain who got their lips pressed together and headed towards the door. Of course they didn't wanted to leave Gavin when he was like this and something obviously happened around their crew member but they respected his wishes and let him alone. 

"Night Gavin...call us if something is up," Conan mumbled before the brothers were gone. Mira stayed a moment longer and watched Gavin before she kissed his cheek softly. 

"Please watch out. I don't know what's happening but I don't want to lose you, okay?" was all she said softly before she left him with another kiss on his cheek. He knew that he could talk with her about everything, there was no need offering it.

He really had managed to welding and sanding the car until the next morning and was about to bring it into the paint shop which was connected to his service station, when he heard the sound of an unknown car. His crew wouldn't come back until he would say so, so he hardly believed it was one of them. And the ocean blue finish catching his attention confirmed this thought. The engine was loud but smooth, almost gentle. It wasn't as aggressive as the sound of his Mustang, more like the Corvette but without the sharp undertone of it. 

He parked his car and just started to tape it up, preparing it for the paintwork and purposely ignoring the car, hoping it would go away but luck wasn't on his side when Nines opened the door smoothly and stepped inside. Gavin almost had dropped the tape in his hands which he used to bring on the plastic around his wheels and windows and starred perplexed at the boss. What was he doing here?!  
Nines watched around carefully and slowly. 

The three cars of their clients standing on their slots and waiting for their turn. The service station got a colour mix out of clean modern white and cozy warm wood accents. It made a need impression and everything found its place on shelves or stores. Neatly placed onto and into it. Nothing was dirty or dusty, logos and signs hanging around on the walls and some prices had their own space in some glass cubes to keep them save. Obviously their team prices. Nines hadn't expected such a good looking service station at the personality of Gavin.  
He thought it would be dirty, dusty, disgusting, smelling after sweat and smoke of cigarettes but it smelled after motor oil, soap, rubber and the new scent of fresh unpacked utensils and chassis parts.

"I ll have to say....I really hadn't expected this beauty of a service station in the hands of a street racer like you," Nines mocked with a cold smile and walked towards Gavin into the paint shop. The racer rolled his eyes and continued taping. 

"Well sorry for ruining your wet dreams about a racers station. Not all of us are having those wrecked up shit of a shop," he murmured and tried to ignore him but that was easier to said when Nines fingers guided along the ripped open finish of his car. He had to grit his teeth not to say something but when Nines was getting closer to him, he grabbed his wrist and glared daggers.  
"Don't touch my car!" he warned angrily.

"Or what?" Nines asked amused and twisted their fingers around so he could hold Gavins wrist and squeezed it almost painfully when he pushed Gavin against his car and was standing on full hight in front of him. "What you gonna if I don't stop?" he asked whispering with a little challenging smile. Gavin swallowed hard at this, he didn't liked this sudden nearness, at all! 

"Go away from me..." he hissed and Nines shook his head amused, just tightening the grip and getting closer.

"I don't think so. Not as long as you couldn't tell me what you're gonna do if I keep touching your car," he smirked. He got way too much fun playing with the shorter brunette man. Gavin didn't knew what he would do than. Nothing which could end out good for him...like really nothing. A defeated sigh flew over his lips and Nines patted his head like a father would do with his son. 

"Good boy, I guess you are learning were your place is," he said softly but it got a sharp undertone. Just then Nines let finally go again and leaned against the wall. What the fuck was that?! 

Gavin was completely out and had to focus back on his doings, as much as he could remember them. 

"You're good with fixing cars. Maybe I should scratch it some more," he snickered evilly but Gavin ignored it.

"What do you want here?"

"I just want to get sure that you are getting ready for the race this weekend. You better should bring this beauty up over there. This race is nothing compared to the ones you and your little friends had. We will drive in New York. The racers there are brutal but the money is worth it." Nines explained neutral. Gavin lost it once again when he turned around in shock and stared wide eyed at him.

"New York?! You and me?! No way! Search yourself another toy boy who can drive for you! I would never be in the same hotel as you, driving in a new town a race with absolutely maniacs and letting my car being destroyed once again!" he snarled and stepped closer to him. "Forget. It!" 

Nines eyes went cold at this until it was followed a cold smile.  
"I will make you coming with me, you will see. Maybe not for this race, but another one. I will make you listen to my words, Mr. Reed. You will see," he smirked and without saying much more he left the station. Gavin could take a peek at the blue Aston Martin Vanquish when the boss left the door open and glared after him. This left no good feeling but he decided to ignore it, along with the fact that his nearness still haunted him in a way he didn't wanted to feel it. He really had to continue repairing his car before he lost his mind for this day.

And the next weeks...it was suddenly really quite around his blackmailer. Nines didn't send someone, nor let he hear something from himself. He almost would think that Nines lost his fun with the racer, but Gavin wasn't this sure about it...and he should be right when he came back into the station and Mira held a bunch of papers in her hands. She and Cain were discussing about their latest orders which never arrived. They really needed the parts to finish their jobs on the other cars. Cain sighed frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose when he spotted Gavin.  
"Gavin! We have to talk!" he said and waved him over. 

"What's wrong?" he asked confused and crossed his arms to listen. He had noticed the lack of parts the last weeks but didn't thought it was a special reason, maybe they didn't needed that much at the moment? But Cains look told him everything he needed to know.

"The parts...we don't receive any of our orders. I called the companies and stores and they are all saying that we never ordered some. But that can't be! I'm doing all the orders myself, here are the confirmations....I got no idea what's going on there," he frowned and showed Gavin the papers to prove his words. Gavin knew who was behind all this....

"Are there any other stores we could call? What's with the one in Nebraska? They are having the parts we need for this tuning," 

"I already called them but it would take too long. Our customers want their cars back tomorrow and it would take a week to get them out of Nebraska," 

"Fuck....yes okay..." he sighed and thought about it. He didn't wanted to go back to Nines to beg for his parts but he couldn't loose his clients and racer colleagues. "And non other can send the parts on express?"

"No...me and Mira called every service station and store if they got what we need but non of them could help us. Conan is even driving around to find them but until now...no success..." 

Oh god damn this couldn't be! Nines would cut off his connections towards the companies until he would go with him to this stupid race in New York.  
"I will see what I can do..." he muttered and got back into his car to drive to Nines

"Fine! You won asshole! I hate you so much for making me saying this, but I will come with you! I won't let you ruin my business and taking away my crews life," he growled and slammed his hands onto his desk, making the things rattling on their place. Nines didn't seemed to be impressed by this act of "violence" and just looked up at him.

"I'm glad that I can count on your company. And to be sure it will stay this way will go this night already. Can't loose any more time. When you are winning this race, I will give your little crew their most wanted parts," 

"No no no! That's not the deal! They will get them as soon as I will go with you! We have to get jobs done!" he snarled.

Nines sighed softly and shook his head. "You are in no position to make any deals. They will get the parts when you are winning this race tomorrow," he said cold and stood up. "You better pack your stuff and get ready. Say goodbye to this beauty you are calling your non girlfriend," he smirked and something about the way he said it left him uneasy...like every word which came out of Nines mouth.

And he did as Nines told him. He grabbed a few things and throw the bag into his car. His crew watched him confused but Mira was the only one following Gavin outside to be alone with him.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried and let her gaze travel over the Mustang. He didn't knew Gavin this way, it wasn't typical for him.to be this quiet towards her.

"New York....I hope it won't be that long...but promise me to keep good care of this all..and watch over Conan, I don't want him ending in the hospital," he laughed and pulled her closer. Mira felt like this was a goodbye...a goodbye for a long long time and didn't even knew why. 

"I will....just...stay safe okay? I don't know what you are into at the moment, but stay safe," she said and felt his fingers under her chin to tip it up softly. 

"I will," he promised himself and kissed her softly. "We will see us," he said and with that, he drove off. Following the blue Aston Martin towards New York...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh we are getting closer for the Reed900 stuff whoop whoop ^○^


	5. Coffee in the rain

It was a long unnerving drive. He could stay in his own car but he never lost the blue Vanquish. He was truly surprised to see Nines speed up to a limit and passed the cars like he would do...he never had expected the boss could drive his car like the racer himself. Maybe he should keep an eye on that.

'Show me how you drive and I tell you who you are' a phrase which was public in the racer scene. You can say and do whatever you want, but seeing who you truely are? Only through the way of someones driving character and right now, he could see a piece of Nines. He was less aggressive on the highway than he thought he would be, but this hadn't had to mean a thing.   
And even he stayed suspicious he couldn't deny that this made him curious about the companies boss. Did he saw him wrong all the time? 

But no...no no no....this is still Nines you are thinking about, this asshole got nothing good inside him. Absolutely nothing, he thought bitter and shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrating back on the streets. The sun was slowlybeing replaced by the moon on the cloudless night and hours later, the stars were gone and colourful blinking lights took their place. Gavin was just once in New York to buy some new parts but the mess on the streets had kept him away since then, it wasn't a city he liked.

Nines brought them kind of quickly through the night traffic and safely into their hotel. He already couldn't wait to get into his room, kicking off his shoes, dropping on the bed and just enjoying the time far far away from Nines. 

He was stuck in his delightful thoughts until they actually entered the more than just expensive looking hotel. It was near the Broadway and surrounded but hotels and theaters. It was decorated in cool white and grey colours, much glass found its place as the facade and as main material in the whole complex. The racer suddenly felt so dirty and underdressed but well, it made fun as well to show the world that the neatly Nines was surrounded by someone like him. A person who gave a fuck about money and fancy clothes. 

Gavin reached out his hand to get the card for his room but Nines gave him a smile he really didn't liked. "What??" he asked suspicious and confused when the boss just started to walk down the hall towards the elevators. 

"Did you really thought I would let you be in your own room?" he asked amused after he had pushed the little button.

"Eh....to be honest...I thought so!!" Gavin hissed back perplexed and grabbed his bag a little tighter. Why did he had to stay with Nines?! And it almost was like the taller one could read his mind, to be fair, it wasn't that hard to get what was going on inside Gavins head right now.

"I just want to prevent that you are driving home again when you got your own room. This way I can keep an eye on you...and we can have some time together, hm?" he asked amused with an obvious double meaning undertone. Gavins grey eyes widen in shock, but a chill ran down his spine in the same time. He felt so twisted about this statement and didn't even knew why! Nines was the enemy and with the power he had, proven on his crew and his own business with the service station, he had showed him clear that Nines could manipulate his life how he wanted. 

And still...now he was standing here, maybe a little curious about his words and the possible meaning behind it. He could curse himself for that. "You are really thinking that I will sleep in the same hotel room as you?" Gavin huffed sarcastically under a laugh.

"No....in the same bed," Nines gave back and the elevator door opened with a soft ping noise.

The room was just as fancy as the rest of the hotel. Much glass, much black and white and some dark wooden accents. It looked like all those penthouse apartments from those movies with rich ass guys, with the best view over town, a wine glass in their hand, seated in front of the huge glass front. And it was just like this, because Nines was a rich ass guy. Jebus! He didn't wanted to know him much this fun will cost to stay just a single night here...and this thought brought him to another question. "How long are we even staying here?" he asked when his bag dropped with a rustling noise on the ground, next to the door. 

"Hm...I don't know that yet. Maybe just this weekend, maybe more. Depends on how much fun we two will have," he shrugged amused and again! There was this stupid feeling! His guts twisted in disguise and something which felt like an unwanted attraction for the boss.

Again...Nines was fucking good looking. His sharpened cheekbones and jawline paired with the strong looking icy blue eyes showed much of the reason why he was this successful. Just his presence was dominant and cold. His black hair, which was neatly combed back, but this one stubborn strain which rebelled against the rest and felt losly over his eye. He was sure he could play hours with it, if they would be close to each other.

But still...he never could be sure about this guy!

"Then I will hope we never will have any fun!"he laughed dryly and kicked off his shoes. He was totally done for this day and didn't even cared about Nines for this moment when he dropped onto the huge king seized bed in the middle of the room and sighed confident at the comfortable mattress. Nines stayed a few paces away and took himself something to drink. The good old Jack Daniels how Gavin noticed with a peek.

"Didn't knew that gangsta bosses like you drink good old shit like Jack? Thought you would prefer pure gold to spoil your expensive tongue," he snickered and sat up on his elbows. Nines just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Gangsta boss? Why gangsta? I'm selling cars...not drugs." 

"I know...but don't you think non of us had heard stories about you? How you get rid of people who are standing in your way?" Gavin asked back. There were plenty of those stories. Non of them ever proven...at least not the murders but still the being beaten up ones.

"Aaah....I see," Nines laughed after a short nip from his drink. "Let us say they would be true...why should I tell you?" 

"Eh well....because I'm trustworthy," he smirked. Maybe he could find a weak point or something? Anything to get under the boss' skin. The taller one let out a sarcastic laugh at Gavins last comment.

"I don't know. I wouldn't consider you as trustworthy, Mr. Reed," he gave back with an amused glance. There was something in his eyes which said as much as like 'Or should I remember you about your past?'

The racer seemed to get this hint and pressed his lips together in a thin line, the playful sparkle being replaced by anger once again. He ignored the chuckling Nines after this won round and turned around in his place and huddled into his blanket. 

He just wanted to sleep....

And he really did fell asleep shortly after. Soft snoring noises coming from him when he was inside the land of dreams. Nines organised a few things for the race tomorrow before he joined the racer in bed. He was truly surprised to see that Gavin went along this willingly already, maybe he saw now that he couldn't do a thing against him? He hoped so, because he really hadn't had enough patience for the stubborn racer.   
He could get rid of him so easily, just one cut at the right position at his car and everything would be over, it would look like a typical racer accident. 

But now....he wanted him.

And playing with him was definitely more fun. He just had to get rid of his crew...and this annoying girl he always was around with...but all with the time. Now he would do all to wrap Gavin around his finger, making him obedient with every fibre of his body, and if this means he had to break him he would do it. He hated it to lose control and that Gavin already had stood up against him once was something he absolutely disliked!

Now he watched the stubborn racer sleep and leaned partly over him, brushing his hair carefully back not to wake him up, before he leaned down and kissed his neck.   
He couldn't deny that the racer wasn't good looking, because he was and Gavin knew that himself.

A reason more to get him under his control, taking away Gavins own power in the racer scene. He would use this to get more money, bringing up his own image but didn't really cared how the world was seeing him. He just saw the money and he would...and did, all to get it. He also had noticed the younger ones look towards the boss and he already had a plan how to use this. For now he let it be, kissing his neck a few times more before he laid back down.

"You will be all mine soon...." he purred before he fell asleep.

Gavin frowned at the feeling in his sleep and blinked his eyes slowly open. 

Did he really felt a kiss on his skin? No....that cannot be. He turned around to Nines and the boss seemed to sleep. His hand draw the lines on his skin up where he thought the kiss would have been and a tingle ran through his body briefly. 

He better should sleep again...but now he couldn't. He always felt about that soft touch which probably was just his imagination.

The next day was stormy, cloudy and heavy rain lashed against the huge windows, drawing the city outside dark and grey. Nines was already up when Gavin woke up again. He hadn't had noticed that the taller one already had left the bed to make fresh expensive coffee. And Gavin had no idea that Nines already followed his own plan to get him close.

"Good morning," the boss greeted softly and instantly the racer was alerted. This was new. The smile....Jesus he was smiling! 'This smile was definitely new. Okay...what's going on here? This has to be a trap.'

"Morning?" It sounded more like a question but damn. The coffee smelled fantastic.

"Surprised to see that I can be more than just cold hearted?" Nines asked and his smile turned into a smirk. 

"Surprised that you didn't killed me last night. Why so nice suddenly? I don't trust you, so don't play around with me," he snarled and sat onto a chair where already a cup of coffee was waiting for him. Carefully he lifted up the white mug and blew away some steam, nipping slowly at it and the coffee really was a dream.

"I just thought...we will spend much time in here, so why not trying it in a friendly way? I'm all you are having here, Mr. Reed," he answered simply and filled his own cup with coffee. "You will see, I can be a normal person too,".

"Naaah I don't think so. You're an arrogant bastard with too much money. Whatever you are trying, you can stop your effort. I won't play along with you," This cooled down Nines try and when Gavin wanted it the hard way, he would get the hard way. It had been worth a try.

Slowly he stepped closer until he was he was close enough to grab Gavins collar. He pulled him up and pushed him against the glass of the windows. 

"This....was definitely the wrong answer. You really want to find out how it is to play against me? I don't think so," he warned coldly and their faces were just inches apart. Gavin swallowed and blinked perplexed but he wouldn't give in.

"Fuck you asshole, why should I play along? I will just win this race for you and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. You got nothing what could impress me. You're as worthless as your stupid money," 

A cold laugh escaped him. "You know the stories about me and still...you are standing in front of me, doing like I would be harmless? I cooled down your business once, but that's nothing in comparison what I'm able to do with you...this can go out good for you...or really....really bad....I can let you feel pain in a way you never experienced before. Or....you will stay with me...and I can give you a feeling of seventh heaven," he whispered and was leaning in closer and closer. 

Gavins heart started to race inside his chest, his throat felt dry and he took this warning...or offer, damn serious. So it really was what it seemed to be....

"Why should I...." 

"Shhh...." Nines interrupted him instantly and his lips already brushed over Gavins. His heart made a jump at the ghost touch and the memory of the feeling of last night came back.

"Take your time with it Gavin..." Oooh it was strange to hear is first name suddenly out of his mouth. "Win this race for me....and I will give you a reward you will love..." he promised and just when the heat in Gavin was rising, Nines let go of him, leaving him absolutely baffled and twisted behind. He was so confused by the taller one. Was this his plan? Did he wanted to mess around with him? But why? What had he done?! But most important...why should someone like Nines want him in bed!? This guy was rich to the moon. He could have anyone. Why Gavin?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

He felt like he was sitting inside a hurricane. The wind lashed hardly against his car, blowing heavy rain drops onto his window and took his sight. He could barley see the street in front of his nose...and he really had to drive this now!? He got no idea of this town, her streets and drivers. He couldn't see a damn thing and his only eyes were the navigator inside his car. Oddly enough but Nines was sitting next to him. The passenger seat was blocked by the huge boss who didn't seemed to be worried about this situation as much as Gavin was. One mistake, one turn falsely calculated and it would be over....for both of them. Nines was highly amused by the panic rising inside Gavin and he took this as a chance to crawl under his skin. "Are we chicken out now?" he asked in tease under a dirty grin. 

Immediately the fear was gone and replaced by anger and despite. He shoved his lower lip forward and growled "You would like to see that. But I will never chicken out of a race....I'm no pussy," 

"Well then, Mr. Reed...proof yourself," And he would do exactly this when he stomped down his pedal at the acoustic sign starting their race. He got no idea how many racer would be there but he soon felt a hard bump into his side, followed by another on the other side. God he hated this town. The racer were way more aggressive and cruelly. His poor car really had to take in today but he was wiling to win this thing. Not for Nines....but for himself!

He quickly had to calculate the wet streets into his driving, he would lose grip because of the faiding resistance of the rain, but he knew his car well enough to keep this in mind. The wheels were slidding into the curve almost majestically when he took the first one and passed the first racer he knew was there. His navigator showed him seven other red dots all around him, his opponents. He was in the middle position and highly concentrated on his driving. He already had forgotten about Nines and the boss watched him highly curious. He was fascinated by his style of driving and the will to win. 

Half of the track laid already behind them, but now the racers started to become more aggressive, how closer he came to the first position. He was still on the forth but crawled up the ladder step by step. Gavin saw nothing but the few inches of road, the rain lashing on his window and the car in front of him. It was a black Dodge Challenger out of the year 1967. He was amazed that this thing still could drive after all those years, but this times technology got even advantages for the oldtimer under them.

With his high leveled skill he took the third position and passed the car inside the next turn. He just had a few moments of happiness when his lips turned into a smirk and reached the second place. He was this close for the first one but his car made suddenly a jump forward, his back wheels lost contact with the streets and twirled in the air. The black Challenger had picked up his car with the snout of his own and tried to get him off the street. "Fuck!" He cursed and speed up his front wheels, trying to get down from the other car, bringing the control back into his hands. The engine rev loud and growled angrily, the wheels in contact with the street, squeaking high on the wet ground. They were turning over when they caught a wet spot. His opponent took his advantage out of it, slamming further into his car and with a quick turn, ramming him over.  
The Mustang turned over, balancing on only one wheel before it slammed hard back on the ground. He was this close to make the car flip over but luckily it saved itself. 

Now his bloodlust was awaken. He gritted his teeth together, growling in sync with his car and slammed in the gear shift. Nines left this all cold, he was just curious to see how he would react on this and now, he had the feeling that Gavin and his car were one. There was nothing more around them, just the racer and his vehicle. The wheels on the streets, the sounds of the engine around them. A powerful silence laid inside the car when he headed forward, now it was Gavins turn to fight his way up.

The Mustang slammed into the Dodges side aggressivley, hitting his back wheel in an angel, that the black car lost his grip and turned around his own axis. This one was out but he had lost precious time he need to catch up and passing two other racer. 

This called for drastic measures...he uncapped a silver coloured switch and hovered his thumb over it. "What's this?" Nines asked but already could think of the meaning of this button. 

"It's our saviour," Gavin smirked and flipped it over. Laughing gas was pouring into the cars system, inflaming in a mixture with gasoline and oxygen before it boost the car forward. A sudden rev came from the engine, almost like it would be surprised about the sudden extra power but took it in with hunger. The needle of his speedo shot up, making the car faster and faster and soon they were getting closer and closer to the end.

"Yes baby this race is mine!" he laughed out loud and raced over the made up finish line. Leaving them all behind and even the sun fought her way through the thick dark clouds, the rain stoppin slowly and everything seemed to shine bright in the fresh sunlight. 

"Hahaha i told you i would win this!!" Gavin cheered out in pure joy and forgot their enmity for a second. With sparkling grey eyes and a bright smile he looked over to Nines and the boss nodded impressed. 

"Well done Mr. Reed....i shouldn't have doubt your skills," he gave back honesty and was truely impressed. He never had expected that someone from the streets would have such abilities in controlling a car this easily. He never had seen someone being this complete with the engine in his hands, the freedom under his wheels. Maybe he finally hd foud the right one...

Gavin just laughed proud at his comment and even winked at him. "So i sure hope i still will get my reward," 

"You will, Gavin. You have my word,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU smexytime soon? ;33


	6. The past in the review mirror

Gavin had no damn clue why he had agreed to this! He knew exactly what was coming next or later this night and he just said yes to it, even asked for it!? What was wrong with him?   
While he wore this little fight inside himself he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter...Nines was absolutely good looking and why wasting such a chance. Tho...he wanted to know something first. "Why aren't you driving?" 

The question came suddenly and caught Nines on the cold foot. His eyes darken and his lips formed a thin line. "That's non of your business," he growled cold and nothing of his warmness was left. 

"Well...if you really want me in bed, I should've known a little more about you," he smirked and pressed his finger deeper into the obvious emotional wound. 

"Then we will sleep separate his night," the boss decided instantly and held the door of his car into a tight grip.

"Tz if you want. I can find someone else for my pleasure," he teased and drove relaxed over the almost empty highways. He hadn't expected that Nines icy blue eyes would glare at him sith such an intensity which made his blood freeze in shock. 

"You're mine, Gavin....I won't share you with anyone," his voice rumbled out of the depths of his throat.

"Oh bitch, I'm not yours! I got no idea what's going on inside your brain but I'm not your toy," Gavin growled back and instead to really think about these words and the meaning behind it, he stayed his stubborn self and fought back.  
Nines knew this wouldn't lead anywhere so he let it be. His fingers combed his already neatly hair back once again. Never would he tell this racer the stories of his life. 

Near the hotel, Gavin parked his car next to Nines and was now the one who ordered him around. Without having the boss noticed he had snatched away his keys.  
He held them up in the air when they were standing next to the blue Aston Martin. "Drive," he ordered simply.

"I won't," 

"You will," Gavin insisted and took a seat in the car, waiting for Nines to sit in as well. He could see how the taller one gritted his teeth, his cheeks harden a little at this motion and his hand made fists but eventually, he followed the racer along.  
"Good boy," the racer praised under a snicker and gave him the keys. "Now let me see how you are driving," 

"Why?" Nines asked angered when he closed his fingers around his keys.

"Because I want to know you. Maybe you're around smartass boss of drivers and cars companies, but you know nothing about us. That's why I want to know, what's really under this cold bitch attitude of yours,"

He listened quietly to his words around and put the key into his lock to start the engine. The Vanquish gave a little growl at the start but otherwise stayed silent for the moment.  
"I hadn't expected you to be interested this much in other persons personality," 

"Well...i may look like this but I do care for the people around me and even seeing the good in all and everyone, even in a dipshit like you. My life was negative enough already, judging the wrong people hadn't brought me far,"

"But far enough to your own service station. Is that why you've dealed with drugs on the streets next to you racer career? Lying to your so called family you love over everything? Praying the way of honesty but lied himself years at them? Just to build up a home and service station? Must had been hard without your dad after he had moved to Europe," Nines asked and this hit Gavin like a knife in his heart. He had hoped that Nines was fouling him with this secret. But he knew it....he had knew it all the time. 

Suddenly he had lost his want to drive around and opened his door. "I will go," was all he said coldly before he stood his first foot out of the car, he was almost out when Nines pulled him back and leaned over to him.

"It hurts to hear the truth, right? Even we have already done it and should be long forgotten..." he whispered and pulled Gavin back onto his seat, he was again, just inches apart from him and Nines hot breath tickled over his lips. 

"Yes it does...so why is it fair then that you know this all about me, but I can't know a thing about you?" He whispered depressed and felt Nines warm hand laying on his cheek now. It gave him a weird feeling. He wanted to get rid of it, but at the same time...he loved the warm feeling of his strong hands.

"Because...." he started and leaned further over "I won't tell anyone the reason..." he finished and connected their lips for the first time. Gavins heart made jumps and his eyes widen in shock, but the boss lips felt surprisingly soft against his and so it came that he allowed himself to enjoy it.

He closed his eyes and kissed him back. Their lips moving in sync before Nines forced his mouth gently open to let his tongue slip inside and wow....was this guy talented in his way of kissing. Within a few seconds Gavin had forgotten everything around them and buried his fingers in Nines soft black hair, pulling him closer and leaned himself against his door to feel more of him.  
Nines just wanted to kiss him once to bring him out of context and distract him, but he saw himself growing quickly incapable of pulling back, and that made him more than worry about himself. He just had a last string of nerves which soon faded away when he heard the first wantonly sigh of the racer. 

What was wrong? What was he doing?! He should push him away, yell for even kissing him but then this happens!? Hell! But it just felt too good. Damn those kisses and the weight on his body. Jebus....was Nines hot.

And in the same moment he was haunt by those words, they slipped away when he felt Nines tongue sliding into his mouth and brought him completely out of concept.   
He tangled his fingers into his black hair and held it tight, he didn't care that he was messing it up and kissed him with his dear life.   
Soon Nines had pull away to catch some breath. Panting heavily both stared into each others eyes, both pupils blown and absolutely dark. Gavins almost looked black.   
Nines couldn't deny how turned on he was by the panting racer under him, his swollen lips and those dark eyes. He didn't understood what he had found this special about this racer...but he knew the reason he was hating him. He was hating him so much for what he had done to him...to his family. He swore to destroy his life in the same he had done to him but now...now he was laying here...

He told himself that he was doing it to rip him further apart if he once gained his trust...but at the moment his admiringly side for him was breaking through.  
He grabbed the side cladding of the Vanquish tight in this grip. He could do this. Without any feelings. Just for the trust he would reach for this. He was doing this for his sister....her revenge...nothing more. 

Gavin noticed that something was wrong and placed his hand from his hair onto his cheek. The warm gesture made Nines eyes flew open in shock.   
"Everything alright?" The racer asked caring. He kind of felt that this was no case of yelling at each other to find out what was going on with the older one. He wanted to know what was wrong and no matter what, he never really had hate him, he just couldn't stand those selfish rich bastards. 

But Nines shook away, sitting up straight, his once warm melted eyes harden to an extent, turning ice cold, matching the color they were.   
"Yes everything is fine," he hissed so quietly that he barely could hear it. This was a sudden change and he could feel the temperature drop inside the car. Perplexed he blinked and sat up. 

"I...eh...sorry?" He apologised and didn't knew for what he was apologizing for. 

Nines grabbed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.   
"Get out," he ordered ice cold and Gavin just nodded after a moment of thinking.

"Oh...okay," he mumbled and opened the door, leaving the boss alone and knew it would be better to just go back into their room. He got no idea of the struggles and the real plans behind Nines doing nor his true feelings which almost made him crazy.

When Gavin had left the car and was out of side, Nines let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was barley 6 months older than the racer himself but this wasn't their first time meeting each other. They had met each other 18 years ago during and after a race. The once 18 year old Neil was amazed and fascinated but the younger ones driving skills. They had gone to the same school and Nines had found that driving cars and races, was more interesting than the typical football players. 

He probably...or well...he had an huge crush on him and was the only one around. He could remember the days they were chatting, hanging around and even their first kisses. He was about to fall so deep for him, but he never knew if Gavin had felt the same for him. The young racer was just about to build up his career under the wings of his famous father. 

Everything seemed fine between them and even Nines sister started to find something in Gavin, but not in the way Nines was. While he was definitely attracted to the young brunette, his sister was falling in love with the idea of driving. She had worked hard to convince her brother to get her own car for these kind of activities, but he had stayed strong and never gave in to allow it to her. While he knew that Gavin had already a life span of experience with cars, he couldn't say the same about his sister. 

His worries always settled in his stomach when she sneaked away in the night to drive illegal races with her older friends and no matter how much he loved Gavins doings and his love for his car, he absolutely disliked it for his three years younger sister. She didn't even had the legal age to drive nor the car to do so. 

When Nines had enough money he had bought his first car. It was nothing special, an old Audi but it was enough to get to work and safely back home. It was absolutely no car which was able to be used in racing. It was just too old and fragile for it. 

But he had should seen it coming....

It was weekend and he knew Gavin would had his first own race against a bunch of real driver, the young Neil had left his sister at home this night. He never had noticed that she had sneaked away later. 

"Hey....good luck for the race," he smiled warmly when he walked closer to his unknown beloved. 

"With you around there just can be luck," Gavin had once smiled back and pulled the older one into his arms for another few kisses. At this time, there wasn't any sign for a scar over his nose.

When the race was about to start he heard a rustling old growl of a car he just knew too well. His eyes traced to the side to see his sister sitting in his car, a few positions behind Gavin.

"Ellie!" He called in pure panic behind her, trying to reach the car before the race would start, but it was already too late. The girl with the flag swung it to the ground to officially start the race and all the engines growled loud, heading forward and left nothing than the squeaking sound of wheels on the ground and the stinging smell of burnt rubber.

She never had a chance. The car came only 50meters far when a truck hit the complete side of the Audi. Wrapped up like the paper of some candy, the car was stuck on the trucks front, smoking and starting to burn. He could hear nothing but screams around himself. The pure panic in the air and the world shattering. He never had realized that he was the one screaming for his life, never had noticed tears streaming down his face which faded away when he tried to save his already dead sister out of the car. He couldn't remember the time in the hospital. His hands and arms completely burnt. 

And all....just because he had brought Gavin into his life. 

Just because she was fanning after the breathtaking life of a racer.

In this moment he had lost it all. There was just his sister in his life. Just the love for Gavin. And with the second he had heard the awful sound of crashing metal on metal and the shattering of glass, this all was gone. His warm character died together with her and turned him into the man he was. 

It took him 18 years to get close to Gavin again. 18 years to even being able to see him...but his hate had brought him this far and he would use it. He would destroy Gavin...that was his plan. 

He wanted to let him feel the pain he once had felt himself for something...he knew...it all had been his completely own fault. He knew that...deep down he had known that this was his fault. He wasn't there to keep an eye on her, never had the time to listen to her because of his work. He knew that nothing of this wasn't Gavins fault but he couldn't be honest to himself. It would rip him apart and he never would survive hearing his own truth.

After all this, he just called himself Nines. The world only knew him as Nines. No one knew his real first name. He was just Nines. 

If Gavin would knew who he truely was he would just earn his mercy, his caring words for all the things which happened this night. The reason why he had never saw him again...but he couldn't stand it. It was better for himself to let Gavin know he was just a selfish cold hearted company boss who wanted to crush him under his feet. 

But now his old love for him was breaking out again. A love he thought which was long gone and was about to ruin him everything. He couldn't let this happen, not in this life again. But he had trapped himself in promises he couldn't break, promises he had made because his heart had spoken up for him, covering his wishes behind his plans. 

Yet another deep sigh escaped him when all the memories flashed his mind, a single tear fell on the back of his hand. 

It was more a coincidence that Nines had landed in the position he was in now. He just wanted to buy a new car but the business needed some new workers and since he had nothing at the time he just accepted it. He had avoided cars many years, but one day he was sitting in his brand new Aston Martin. The car was a gift from the boss of a huge company when Nines had became the manager of a huge car parts selling-chain and was climbing the ladder further up.

He was sitting in this car for hours, on the new driving track they just had opened and stared onto the black asphalt in front of his wheels.

Never had he expected to be a natural born talent in driving and cruising around. He saw now why his sister and Gavin were so in love with this special way of feeling freedom and control in their own hands. It was just amazing. 

But later he just did it when he was missing his sister, it was a memory at her. He was driving like this when he was in his thoughts, he never did it out of pure fun again. That's why he denied Gavin when he forced him to drive...or when he had tried to do so.

Gavin wandered around confused and unsettled. Whatever had happened in the car seemed to get under Nines skin and he got no idea why.   
He even asked himself how this could escalate this quickly. He wasn't like this with strangers and Nines wasn't anything else, right? Just a stranger for the most part.   
With a sigh he laid down on the bed and waited for the other man to come back.

It took hours for Nines to come back and when he did, he had stored every feeling back at its place, deep down hidden somewhere in his guts.   
He would do this how he had planned it and nothing would change that, not even his feelings for him. When Gavin heard the door swung open he sat up on the bed, looking worried at the door.

Nines didn't looked at him when he came inside and loosen his tie. He didn't said a word when he walked over to racer and sat himself straight onto Gavins lap. His eyes went big as plates. "Nines...wh-" but the boss cut him off, stroking with his thumb over his lower lip.

"I promised you something this morning...I won't break this promise," was all he said before he pulled Gavin closer to connect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chaperone had ended different as expected but oh well...🙈😄

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story! This time it's inspired by my love for Need for Speed and Fast and Furious.😍 I think Gavin would look absolutely sexy as a street racer and that's why he is now ;D in this AU androids aren't existing and Nines is a human too but you will see. I hope you all like this way of an AU and feel free to tell me what you think about it 💙  
> The twins are originally two RK800 twins which we created in a private role play, now they are here as well.


End file.
